Fortune Cookie
by twilight heart
Summary: Oneshot. He cracked the fortune cookie open and read its contents. Selphie&Tidus ;; for Firagas Heart.


**Author'sNote: **Yes, I know it's been _forever_ since I last posted a one shot up. I don't think this one was good / Yes, it's a Selphie&Tidus. But anyways, enjoy :)

SELPHIE'S POV

"How many people?" the waiter asked sweetly. She had sort of a Chinese accent into it.

I smiled at her. "Umm... actually, I'm supposed to meet someone here."

As if on cue, I felt someone's arm around my shoulder. "She's with me."

I turned to see whose arm it belonged to. It was _his_ arm. A faint blush spread upon my cheeks. How I wanted to stay like this forever.

Yeah, call me a hopeless romantic; because I am.

You're probably **very** confused as to what the heck we're doing.

Well, it all started with a note in math class...

_Tidus passed me a note in the middle of math class. He just threw the folded up note on my desk and acted like he was some innocent little angel and continued "doing his homework." Knowing him, he's probably doodling on the corners of his paper. He'll probably ask Sora for the answers. No scratch that---he'll force him. _

_I'm surprised Mrs. Natsuma didn't notice Tidus pass the note over to me. And right in the middle of her lecture, too. I looked back over at Tidus. He pointed to the note on my desk and mouthed something like "Read the note." _

_I giggled lightly and unfolded the note. I was shocked I can read his sloppy handwriting. I let out a small gasp after reading it. _

_"Selphie, meet me at the new Chinese restaurant downtown tonight at 7. -Tidus." _

_I read through it for a hundred more times, making sure my eyes haven't deceived me. I looked over at Tidus. He gave me a questioning look. I hesitated for a moment, before I answered him with a smile and a nod. _

_"YES!" Tidus suddenly screamed and stood up from his desk. Mrs. Natsuma and the rest of the class looked at him strangely. Half the class started to point and laugh at him. I blushed and covered my face in embarassment. _

_"Tidus," Mrs. Natsuma said in a calm voice. "Will you please explain why you got up from your seat?" _

_"Erm..." Tidus scratched the back of his head. "...I figured out how to work out the first problem?" I shook my head. When I caught his eye, I managed to mouth out the words "You idiot." Nonetheless, he shrugged and let out one of Sora's trademark goofy grin. I think those two have been hanging out way too much lately... _

_Mrs. Natsuma stared at Tidus for a moment, then shook her head. "Okay, you may take your seat now. No more outbursts." _

_"Yes ma'am," Tidus mumbled and took his seat. I stuck my tongue out at him and he just shrugged and continued doodling on the corners of his homework. _

_I couldn't help but wonder, though. _

_Why did he want to meet me there? _

So, that's how we end up here. Now, we're sitting on a booth in the corner of the restaurant. Tidus sat across from me. He seems to be thinking about something. Awkward silence came between us until the waiter ushered us to go get something from the buffet in the very middle of the restaurant. We both merely nodded and went to go get something to eat.

TIDUS'S POV

Should I tell her? She must think I'm really stupid asking her to show up in the restaurant, especially after that little incident in math class today. I haven't even said a word to her yet.

I didn't get it. I was so calm and confident when I was out the door. I even put my arm around her. She probably doesn't like me anyways. So why did she even bother coming? I'm probably just a waste of her time. I was snapped out of my thoughts when our waiter ushered us to go get something to eat.

Selphie gave me a look as if saying "Are you going to go get something to eat or are you just going to sit there the whole night?" I hastily stood up from my seat and got some of the orange chicken, fried rice, and egg drop soup. Hey, you can't blame me---it looked delicious! Maybe this will calm my nerves down...

When I got back to the table, I saw that Selphie was still getting something from the dessert table. Heh, knowing her craze for chocolate and sugar, she'd get a whole plateful of brownies and cake.

And sure enough, when Selphie got back, she had a whole plateful of brownies, cake, and other sweets. Her other plate barely had anything in it; other than the usual fried rice, chicken, and noodles.

I blinked at her; she gave me an odd look.

"What?"

I shook my head. "You're mostly eating dessert. Half of your first plate is mostly noodles, and there's barely any decent 'healthy' food in there." I made sure to make little air quotes when I said _healthy_. "No wonder you're always so hyper."

"Well, is that my fault? I don't think so. It's like..." Selphie hesitated a moment to think of the right word to say, it seemed. "... my natural essence. You know? It's funny..."

I looked at her funny. "What's funny?"

Selphie slightly shook her head. "My dad used to always love chocolate and sugar," she shrugged. "I guess I got that trait from him." Selphie smiled sadly, and at that moment, I knew there was something wrong.

I gave her a worried look. "What's wrong?"

Selphie took a bite of her rice and sighed. "My dad... he passed away two years ago with some disease, and the doctors never found a cure for it." I looked down, feeling sincerity for the girl. Her eyes were getting watery, and he could tell she tried holding back the tears, but failed. "He used to tell me stories about chocolate, and how he used to work in a chocolate factory. He was crazier than me." Selphie managed to let out a small giggle.

"Selphie..." I started to say sadly. "I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't kn--"

"It's okay, Ti." Selphie smiled. I could feel my cheeks turn a shade of crimson. "You didn't know." I looked down at her plate of food, and I was surprised at how she barely ate any of her sweets.

I coughed, "You know Selphie, I didn't mean it when I said you needed to eat healthy food..." I felt horrible now.

Selphie smirked. "Oh, I know. I was just saving it for later!"

"Of course, you were..." I mumbled under my breath. Selphie giggled.

Suddenly, the waiter came up to us and set the check down, along with a fortune cookie for each of us. "Here you go." she said with that speck of Chinese accent in. I smiled, grabbing one of the fortune cookies. I cracked it open and read what it said inside.

_Follow your intuition in love matters. _

My eyes widened after reading it. Was it fate? Or was it a mere coincidence? And just when it gets even more freaky, it said one of my 'lucky days' was in fact, today---August 9th. Should I really tell her? How would she react? Would she hate me? These questions and many more scattered across my head. Selphie was happily eating her chocolate brownie. Was it really destiny? But there's no such thing as destiny... or fate. Of course, Selphie believed in those things. But... is there really such a thing?

A smile plastered across my face, feeling as confident as ever. There's no turning back now. It was now or never.

"Selphie, I need to tell you something."

_. fin ._


End file.
